¡Mi cumpleaños es el 12 de Octubre!
by Meine Katze
Summary: No me importa lo que digan... ¡Mi cumpleaños es el 12 de Octubre! Esp/Vzla!


_¡Hola, hola! Ésta es la primera vez que subo algo a ésta página, he decidido hacer un EspañaxVenezuela. Para éste fic me he inspirado en muchas cosas, la idea surgió en el día del padre junto con otras más que tal vez me anime a subir, por el momento, quisiera exponer una nueva perspectiva de la relación entre Antonio con "__**Andrés Antonio de la Santísima Trinidad Castilla y Bolívar*" **_

_**Andrés Castilla/ Venezuela.**_

_**Edad: **__518, aparenta 18._

_**F. Nacimiento.**__ 12 De Octubre de 1492_

_**Personalidad.**__ No se puede decir que sea inocente pero sí bastante ingenuo, alegre, entusiasta, cordial y optimista. Un poco malcriado a veces, mimado pero nada egoísta._

_**Físico. **__1,69 de estatura, piel ligeramente tostada, cabellos como el caoba y ojos color chocolate, facciones ni muy finas ni muy gruesas, labios medianamente carnosos, manos grandes y finas y cuerpo atlético y trabajado pero no marcado._

_Por desgracia, Hetalia no me pertenece sino que es de propiedad __Himaruya Hidekazu que se ha convertido en mi Dios, y el de muchas ¿no? El único propósito de éste escrito no es más que el de entretener a todo aquél que le haya interesado… No conseguí ningún beneficio lucrativo con ésta ¿obra? En fin… terminadas las formalidades, disfruten de __**¡Mi cumpleaños es el de 12 de Octubre!**_

"El día del cumpleaños" es un día ansiado por todos y todas en cualquier parte del mundo, pues anuncia que se has cumplido un año más de vida en éste mundo, que has crecido un poco más y que podrás ser más responsable, también que te has vuelto más maduro pero… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ¿El día en que naces, el día de tu bautismo ó el día de tu concepción? Para una nación se supone que es el día de su independencia. Es algo de lo más normal y común ¿no? Y siendo el "mayor" de los hermanos "Castilla". Aunque las revueltas las haya empezado su hermano Quito**, él había sido el "primero" en independizarse el 19 de Abril de 1819.

Ya habían pasado 200 años de eso, y en la casa de Venezuela había un verdadero ajetreo con los preparativos del gran añorado Bicentenario. Cómo pasaban los años, ya dos siglos desde que se había "ido de casa" pero ese no era su cumpleaños y el joven Venezuela estaba harto de repetirlo hasta el cansancio, pero claro, su "querido" jefe lo ignoraba como siempre. El Gran Mandatario Hugo Rafael Chávez Frías había organizado un gran desfile "cívico-militar", como lo había llamado su jefe, y había invitado a otros a la gran celebración, entre ellos a Rusia. Era bien sabido de las buenas relaciones que su jefe y el de Rusia tenían, y la verdad el tampoco se llevaba tan mal con el Euroasiático, pero no podía evitar estremecerse ante aquella enigmática sonrisa a lo que él respondía con solo un saludo de mano y una sonrisa nerviosa y por demás forzada. Aquél desfile fue extremadamente humillante***, en primera no había querido ir pero fue una orden directa del mandatario por lo cual no pudo ni rechistar, cómo odiaba cuando simplemente lo ignoraba.

El cinco de julio seguro iba a ser peor, pues algunos decían que en esa fecha era el verdadero cumpleaños de Venezuela y sus hermanos querían celebrarlo y siempre organizaban una fiesta sorpresa que nunca era sorpresa porque a Ecuador siempre se lo revelaba por accidente, pero siempre asistía por obligación, sus hermanos se esmeraban mucho por hacerlo feliz que él simplemente no podía rechazarlos, pero esta vez no… ¿Por qué celebrar 200 años de malas relaciones con su padre?

Estuvo evadiendo a todo el mundo desde que se levantó, ni siquiera le respondió el saludo al chango rojo, ¡ejem! A su jefe cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo de la enorme y exótica casa en la que vivía. A zancadas subió hasta el ático, un lugar que sabía, nadie se atrevía a visitar más que nada por lo desordenado y sucio que siempre estaba. Con nostalgia recorrió la habitación llena de polvo y telarañas, encontrando regados algunos de sus juguetes de cuando niño, como el trompo y la perinola**** y sobre un escritorio es desuso encontró una regla larga y de madera algo carcomida debido al tiempo y debajo, un dibujo bastante infantil de una pizza; sonrió con nostalgia.

Tomó ambos objetos y se sentó en el alfeizar de la única ventana de la habitación que daba vista hacia el extenso jardín de flores exóticas, recordó una vez que su padre le dijo que cuando lo encontró rodeado de tan hermosa y exótica naturaleza, pensó que había encontrado el Edén.

_- En la biblia describen al Edén como una tierra hermosa, fértil, llena de flores exóticas y manjares exquisitos…. –Relató España con un pequeño Venezuela sentado en sus piernas, mirándolo curioso y atento a sus enseñanzas bíblicas- Por eso, cuando mis hombres gritaron: ¡Tierra a la vista! Y pude ver con mis propios ojos la hermosura de ésta tierra, me dije: Haz encontrado el Paraíso…. – Y miró con ojos soñadores a su pequeño, antes de darle un beso cariñoso en la frente._

_- ¿De verdad te parezco tan lindo, papi? –Preguntó el niño, con las mejillas inocentemente sonrojadas, el español no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho besando sus mejillas efusivamente._

_- Eres más que lindo, mi pequeño…_

Sonrió con nostalgia y apretó en su mano la regla y aquella sonrisa se borró para dar paso a la tristeza, no solo recordaba los buenos momentos junto a su padre, también recordaba aquellos castigos que siempre le aplicaba cada vez que hacía algo mal, cuando replicaba inocentemente o cuando su gente "malagradecida" hacia revueltas; también sus travesuras eran castigadas duramente y España siempre decía: "Es por tu bien, tienes que aprender…" Antonio nunca tuvo favoritismo y siempre castigaba a sus hijos de la misma manera aunque, a unos más que a otros.

Pero no todo siempre era malo y no todo siempre era España, también recordaba a "Mamá Italia" y su mal humor, pero sabía que con todo y sus gruñidos, Lovino le quería muy a su manera, pero lo quería, eso era lo importante y él, también quería a "Mamá gruñona".

_El dibujo de la pizza, que mas bien parecía un neumático de camión desinflado con insectos y animales muertos encimas, lo coloreó con la ayuda de su papá y terminado el trabajo, corrió todo lo que sus cortitas piernas le permitieron hasta llegar hasta la habitación donde estaba el Italiano leyendo algún libro._

_- ¡Mami, mami! Hice algo para ti. –anunció con entusiasmo pero el mayor sólo gruñó apartando la novela que disfrutaba._

_- Que no soy tu madre, mocoso malcriado –Frunció el ceño pero no podía enojarse al ver ese tierno pucherito en los labios del más pequeño; se obligó a calmarse y suspiró antes de hablarle aún de mala gana- Haber… ¿Qué hiciste, niño? _

_A Venezuela se le formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras extendía el dibujo ante sus ojos, Lovino sonrió despectivo sentando al niño en sus piernas y tomando el dibujo entre sus manos para examinarlo mejor.- Es la cosa más fea que he visto… -Murmuró mirando al pequeño de reojo y volvió a sonreír ante el gesto de decepción del menor y sólo besó su cien con lo que podía decirse, cariño- Gracias…_

Sí, era muy grato recordar pero aquellos eran simples recuerdos de un pasado que no volverían por más que lo deseara, paseos a caballo con su padre, clases de cocina con su "madre" y todo porque como cualquiera quería crecer y ser independiente, pero España nunca quiso que sus hijos "abandonaran el nido" lo que hizo todo más difícil.

Y así el 5 de Julio pasó, porque ese no era su cumpleaños. También pasaron los siguientes meses, Agosto y Septiembre… Ni siquiera recordaba que otras fechas debían celebrarse o que tantos actos militares debían organizar y asistir; reuniones tras reuniones en las que no prestaba las más mínima atención, simplemente asentía despistadamente y eso al parecer gustaba a su jefe, que ya no lo estuviera contradiciendo.

Por fin el calendario marcó el 12 de Octubre, era una fecha odiada por algunos en su casa, pero para él era la más grandiosa de todas. Su jefe había cambiado el nombre de "Descubrimiento de América y día de la raza" por "Día de la resistencia indígena", pero a él no le importaba como se llamara, seguiría siendo SU día.

Con lo de la última vez, el 5 de Julio, su jefe había mandado a varios guardias con boinas rojas a vigilarlo para que no fuera a escapar y aún así pudo escabullirse a mitad de actos militares, escapando hacia lo más profundo del jardín, en un pequeño claro donde la luz de la luna apenas se colaba entre las hojas de los palmeras y guayaba, bordeado por arbustos y exóticas flores de e exquisito aroma.

Con la vista en los cocos, un hombre esperaba paciente hasta que los pasos apresurados y la respiración agitada le avisó de la presencia del Venezolano y se giró sonriente recibiendo en sus brazos a su hijo.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Venezuela – sonrió entregándole una Orquídea***** que el venezolano aceptó con un imperceptible sonrojo.

- Gracias papá. No me importa lo que digan, para mí el día de mi cumpleaños es el día que tú me encontraste…. – Y con un beso en sus labios, selló sus palabras.

El día de tu cumpleaños, no lo deciden papeles ni terceros, el día de tu cumpleaños lo decides tú….

(*)_**Simón **__**Antonio de la Santísima Trinidad Bolívar y Palacios, **__es el nombre completo del Libertador de Venezuela. "Castilla" por los reyes de Castilla que patrocinaron los viajes de Colón._

(**)La primera conjura de la revolución, nació en la Navidad de 1808, en la hacienda del marqués de Selva Alegre, Juan Pío Montúfar. Sin embargo, la revuelta de insurgentes criollos se concretó el 10 de Agosto de 1809.

(***) Para el desfile cívico-militar en celebración del bicentenario de la libertad de Venezuela, varios representantes de países diversos fueron invitados como Rusia, y a decir verdad, la demostración de los cadetes de la fuerza Rusa fue una humillación total para los cadetes Venezolanos; también, el general ruso tenía muchas más medallas que mi no tan querido presidente.

(****) Trompo y perinola, son juguetes tradicionales de Venezuela, actualmente se usan mas en Semana Santa.

(*****) La orquídea en una exótica flor de color morado a lo que debe su nombre y es la Flor Nacional de Venezuela.


End file.
